


WHATH CAN I DO?

by the_doctor_of_deduction



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_doctor_of_deduction/pseuds/the_doctor_of_deduction
Summary: En unos segundos las luces se apagaron, dejando la TARDIS completamente a oscuras, el doctor por supuesto estaba tratado de controlarle desde el panel de control, pero el movimiento de la TARDIS era muy brusco provocando que el doctor perdiera el equilibrio, cayera y se golpeara con el barandal metálico de la escalera. Clara trato de ir hacia donde había caído el doctor pero no podía y no precisamente porque la TARDIS  se sacudida sino porque se sentía rara, no tenía las fuerza para levantarse, ella pensaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier minuto pero no le importo, arrastra dándose fue directo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente susurrando la única palabra, el único pensamiento su única preocupación que en ese momento pasaba por su mente antes desmayarse.-	doctor- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos





	1. epilogo

Epilogo:

Era un día normal para la vida del doctor (lo que podrían decirse normal) él estaba sentado en el pequeño sillón, con la pierna cruzada sobre su otra pierna y las manos también juntas.  
— Un lugar que nunca he estado y que sea magnifico- susurraba el doctor pensando en uno

— Vamos doctor, no me dirás que nunca conociste un mundo así— replico clara – además me prometiste llevarme donde quisiera por mi cumpleaños- 

— He viajado por más de 500 años…—dijo el doctor pero una idea vio a su mente haciendo que el doctor chasqueara los dedos— tengo una idea, cuando estaba leyendo los 10 extraños planetas en el universo, encontré uno que literalmente está en el aire: las naves, las casas las personas —exclamo el doctor alegre

— ¿ y que estamos esperando?- pregunto clara ansiosa 

— Clara es peligroso y me han contado que es imposible entrar ahí—el ceño del doctor se frunció

— No importa, soy la chica imposible. Podemos entrar- dijo clara mientras guiñaba un ojo

— Entonces….!Gerónimo!— expreso el doctor sonriendo

 

Y con esas palabras el doctor, subió palancas, movió interruptores, pulso botones provocando que las grandes ruedas que estaban en la parte superior de la TARDIS giraran y se sintiera una pequeña sacudida que significaba que ya estaba viajando por el universo. Pero de pronto La TARDIS se movió muy bruscamente haciendo que tanto el doctor se sujetara al barandal y clara terminara en el suelo. 

— ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto clara levantándose del suelo por la caída 

— Algo anda mal, no se supone que debe moverse así— dijo el doctor tratando de llegar a los controles de la TARDIS – está fuera de control-  
En unos segundos las luces se apagaron, dejando la TARDIS completamente a oscuras, el doctor por supuesto estaba tratado de controlarle desde el panel de control, pero el movimiento de la TARDIS era muy brusco provocando que el doctor perdiera el equilibrio, cayera y se golpeara con el barandal metálico de la escalera.  
Clara trato de ir hacia donde había caído el doctor pero no podía y no precisamente porque la TARDIS se sacudida sino porque se sentía rara, no tenía las fuerza para levantarse, ella pensaba que se iba a desmayar en cualquier minuto pero no le importo, arrastra dándose fue directo hacia el cuerpo inconsciente susurrando la única palabra, el único pensamiento su única preocupación que en ese momento pasaba por su mente antes desmayarse.  
\- doctor- susurro mientras cerraba los ojos


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola whovians!
> 
> espero les guste el primer capitulo de este maravilloso fic.
> 
> MUCHISIMAS gracias por leerlo. por favor no olvides dejar tu kudos y dejarme algún comentario. tus deseos son ordenes para mi, asi que si quieres que haga una historia con cualquier personaje que conozca. con gusto lo haré.
> 
> la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad. pero los personajes pertenecen a "doctor who BBC"

Clara fue la primera que despertó, no porque alguien la despertara, ni la luz de las estrellas ni de la TARDIS. Nada. Lo que la despertó fue el frio. Estaba acostumbrada a la calefacción de la TARDIS. No le costó abrir los ojos, al contrario, ella tenía más energía que la que acostumbraba, se frotó los brazos con la intención de entrar en calor, pero descubrió que la blusa que lleva le quedaba demasiado grande y le colgaba sobre el hombro hasta llegar al codo, y sus pantalones le quedaban muy grandes, tanto así que tenía que sostenerlo con la mano para que no se le cayeran. Al mirar sus manos se dio cuenta de que eran más chicas que la última vez que las vio, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que era una horrible pesadilla. Quiso buscar al Doctor en el último lugar que lo vio y ahí seguía el cuerpo inerte del Doctor.  
— Doctor — dijo y se levantó literalmente de un salto  
Fue corriendo con el Doctor, gritándole su nombre y sacudiendo su cuerpo. Fue inútil. Así que tuvo que tomar medidas desesperadas (que le había recomendado River) y le dio una bofetada. El Doctor reaccionó inmediatamente despertándose.  
— ¡La TARDIS!, debemos hacer algo…. Clara, debemos — dijo pero se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver a la pequeña niña de 10 años que estaba a su lado — ¿Clara?

— ¿Porque tienes esa cara? — preguntó Clara.

El doctor se puso de rodillas (a la altura de la pequeña Clara) y la tomó de los hombros, observándola a detalle. La Clara que había conocido ya no estaba más.  
— ¿qué pasa? — preguntó Clara, asustada  
— Esto está mal — repetía una y otra vez con las cejas fruncidas y moviendo la cabeza negativamente — quédate conmigo y no hables — agregó.  
Se levantó, tomó la mano de Clara y la jaló hacia los túneles de la TARDIS, estuvieron corriendo por el ancho túnel y pasaron varias puertas. Cuando la pequeña Clara sentía que su mano se le iba a romper, el Doctor se detuvo en una puerta.  
— Quédate aquí, ¡no te alejes! — dijo y se adentró a la habitación  
Clara estaba muy asustada, no entendía nada. Era el peor cumpleaños que recordaba en la historia, pensaba que ese día iba a descubrir algo grandioso, pero en vez de eso, tenía frio, estaba más asustada de lo que jamás había estado y no podía dejar de pensar que esto era un sueño.  
— Clara — dijo el Doctor en el marco de la puerta.  
Cuando Clara vio al Doctor, tenía un espejo de medio cuerpo en la mano y unos planos en su otra mano.  
— Necesito que te tranquilices y tomes esto lo más calmadamente que puedas — habló el Doctor lo más despacio posible y puso el espejo enfrente de Clara.  
Clara era una niña de 10 años con ropa muy grande que le colgaba y tenía que sostenerse con la mano, los rasgos que distinguen a un adulto de 25 años ya no estaban más, ahora eran inocentes, tenía mejillas sonrojadas, su tez blanca y su cabello de color castaño le quedaba a los hombros.  
— Parezco de… 10 años… Soy — dijo, pero no pudo decir más porque soltó un grito que las películas de terror envidiarían.

Los gritos seguidos y agudos empezaban a molestar al doctor. Este trató de tranquilizar a la niña tomándola de los hombres pero no funcionó. Durante 40 minutos, Clara seguía gritando y llorando a todo pulmón, que el Doctor se preguntó si no se quedaría afónica. Lo peor del asunto es que el teléfono empezó a sonar y Clara seguía a llanto vivo. Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue meter a Clara a una habitación. Tomó el control de la consola y contestó la llamada.  
— ¡Doctor! — gritó una voz que pensó que no iba a volver a oír por mucho tiempo. Rose Tyler.


	3. Chapter 3

\- ¡Doctor! — gritó una voz que pensó que no iba a volver a oír por mucho tiempo. Rose Tyler

\- Rose ahorita no es el momento- dijo el doctor distraído tapadose un oído con el dedo índice tratando de oír la voz de la otra línea.

\- No me importa que estés haciendo ni en qué año estés- dijo una voz pero el doctor no estaba seguro que fuera la de Rose Tyler. Pues se oía más aguda…como si fuera de una niña de 6 – ven inmediatamente- agrego y colgó

El doctor se quedó callado. En shock. Tratado de analizar la situación, calculando todas las posibilidades y haciendo miles de teorías. Volvió a la TARDIS y lo primero que se dio cuenta era que los llantos habían cesado, eso en vez de aliviar al doctor lo preocupo más. 

\- ¿Clara?- pregunto el doctor asustado buscándola por debajo.

Al no tener respuesta el doctor fue al panel de control, movió algunas palancas y movió algunos botones para “localizar” a Clara. Despues de unos minutos escaneando algún movimiento en las habitaciones de la TARDIS encontró a Clara en el cuarto de comida.

\- Clara Oswald, la chica suffle- pensó el doctor.

Después de verla comiendo un rato, el doctor decidió dejarla ahí mientras iba a buscar a Rose. Clara no se daría cuenta que viajo en el tiempo y el no quería tenerla llorando todo el tiempo. Puso la fecha, lugar y hora adecuada en la TARDIS e inmediatamente hizo ese ruido tan característico suyo que significa que se esta transportando.

Unos segundos mas tarde el doctor había llegado a Londres, específicamente a la casa de rose. Con una sonrisa el doctor salio de la TARDIS, cerro con llave y se dirigió corriendo a la casa de Rose. Cuando llego se acomodo la pajarita y se peino el cabello y toco la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta el doctor pudo ver a una mujer de unos 45 años, cabello rubio, ojeras, se veía cansada pero cuando vio al doctor le lanzo una de sus mejores sonrisas. Jacky Tyler

\- ¿Quien eres tu?-pregunto jacky devorando al doctor de arriba a abajo.

¿Acaso esta mujer nunca iba a dejar de acosarlo? cuando la conoció por primera vez. Ella dijo que “podría” pasar algo entre ella y el estando una habitacion a solas, cuando se regenero ella en un momento de felicidad lo beso. Ahora me devora con la mirada Como si fuera un platillo exótico o un millón de libras.

\- Hola Jacky,- dijo el - soy el doctor- agrego

El gesto de Jacky cambio de “coqueta” a “asesina” en medio segundo y le dio una bofetada al doctor que casi estaba segura habían odio los vecinos. Luego tomo al doctor de la camisa y lo jalo hacia adentro de el departamento.

\- ¡¿Que le hiciste a mi hija?!- Exclamo 

\- No se…la TARDIS se sacudió y me desmaye y cuando desperté clara ya estaba como una niña de 10 años y…-dijo pero jacky le interrumpió.

\- ¿Clara?- pregunto clara exaltada- mira no se, ni me interesa la esposa que tengas. ¡devuelve a mi hija como estaba! O Te juro que tendrás que regenerarte por 12th vez.-

\- Clara es solo mi compañera, pero eso no importa quiero ver a Rose.- dijo el doctor un poco preocupado

\- Hola doctor- dijo una voz y fue a abrazarlo

\- ¿Rose?- pregunto el doctor 

Obviamente ya sabia que era ella pues ya la conocía desde bebe, pero lo que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Era rose tyler de unos 12 años de edad. Los rasgos de un adulto había desaparecido volviéndose los de un niño.

\- ¿Que paso?- pregunto la pequeña rose con ojos brillosos

El doctor iba a responder pero de repente se oyó los clásicos ruido de la TARDIS y fue corriendo hacia ella, el doctor apretó el botón de cancelado en el panel de control evitando que esta junto con clara se fueran a otro lugar.

\- Que parte de ¡no tocar!, no entendiste?- dijo el doctor enojado

\- Lo siento, pero había una llave y…- dijo la pequeña Clara con lagrimas en los ojos.

El doctor se apretó el puente de la nariz, suspiro y la abrazo, se puso a la altura de Clara.

\- Esta bien, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- dijo con una media sonrisa

Se levanto y se sacudió un poco la harina que la pequeña clara habia dejado en su ropa debido al abrazo.

\- Vaya que tienes tacto con los niños- dijo una voz ya conocida, cuando volteo vio a su esposa, River Song y con una sonrisa la saludo- hola cielito- agrego

Pero la sonrisa desaparcio cuando vio lo que tenia tomado de las manos. Un chico de cabello cobrizo con cara aburrida no mas de 16 años y ropa encogida. Rory williams. La chica no tenia mas de 16 años con cara aburrida. Amy Pond.

\- Señora suélteme- exclamo Rory molesto tratándose de liberarse de las manos de River

\- La vamos a demandar por secuestro- agrego Amy.

Los chicos tenían cara muy molesta, como si no conociesen a su propia hija. Ahora no esta pensando que tenían un problema. Estaba seguro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola whovians!
> 
> este es el capitulo 3 de este fic, espero les guste y NO OLVIDEN dejar su kudos, comentarios porque son una inspiración para mi. 
> 
> les informo algo: TODOS LOS JUEVES voy a subir CAPITULO.


	4. Chapter 4

River soltó a los chicos y tomo el tirante del doctor haciendo que el doctor se acercara a ella, dándole la espalda a las niñas para poder tener algo de intimidad.  
\- ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto River molesta  
\- Nada- contesto el doctor 

El doctor recibió una mirada de River que ya no era rara entre ellos. Esa mirada significaba. “te conozco muy bien doctor, ¿ahora qué hiciste?”.  
\- Te juro que no se, mira, es cumpleaños de clara y ella me pidió ir a un lugar muy especial. Revise una guia del lugar más extraños que había en diferentes mundos. Ahí encontré un planeta que literalmente todo estaba flotando (por la gravedad 0° y eso), el único problema es que yo nunca había ido ahí pero clara insistió y pues yo acepte. 

Durante el traslado no sé qué pasó y la TARDIS dio una fuerte sacudida y después las luces se apagaron (como la vez de la elección de Amy entre Rory y yo) y cuando trate de estabilizarlo me golpee muy fuerte en la cabeza y me desmaye. Lo que me despertó fue la voz de clara llamándome y llorando, al principio pensé que era un error pero ahora con Rory y Amy me doy cuenta que es el peor pesadilla que he tenido-

El doctor y river echaron un vistazo a los chicos. Clara estaba sentada en el piso contando con los dedos, Rory estaba viendo el panel de la TARDIS y apretando botones al azar (el doctor ya le había quitado la llave que la hacía funcionar) y Amy se estaba viendo en el espejo tratando de acomodarse el cabello.  
\- ¿y qué vas a hacer?- pregunto river

\- ¿voy?, yo creo que el mejor termino seria ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo el doctor señalado con el dedo índice a ambos.

\- ¿ y yo porque?- pregunto river indignada

\- Numero uno porque cuando nos casamos dijiste que siempre me ibas a apoyar (además que yo te he salvado de muchas cosas), numero dos porque son tus padres y número tres porque yo no voy a poder cuidar a dos niñas y dos adolecentes yo solo. Además que tú siempre has querido hijos…pero yo-

\- nunca te has dejado- concluyo River- porque si por mi fuera ya tendríamos 10 niños corriendo por toda la tardis- susurro river y le dio un corto pero sensual beso al doctor  
Clara y rose expresaron el típico “iuu” y provocaron que el doctor se sonrojara y que river riera. Pero al momento de voltearles a ver a las niñas se dieron cuenta que no estaba ni Rory ni Amy y eso no era lo peor, sino que estaba la puerta de la tardis abierta.  
\- Pero a donde fueron?- pregunto river

\- ¿Al cine no crees?- contesto el doctor irónico, recibiendo un golpe de river.

El doctor y river iban a empezar una pelea cuando clara, con toda la ropa con harina, jalo la manga a river.  
\- Señora, la chica pelirroja y el chico aburrido se fueron a divertirse – dijo la pequeña clara con su voz de niña-

\- ¿ a divertirse?- pregunto el doctor 

\- Es una acción que deberías hacer más, doctor- contesto river con una sonrisita

\- Se lo que es divertirse. Pero eso no es la cuestión, el verdadero problema es ¿a donde van unos chicos de 16 años sueltos por todo Londres?- pregunto el doctor pues era difícil pensar en alguno que dejara permitir entrar a dos chicos de 16 sin dinero, ropa grande y sobre todo sin identificación.

\- No se…pero hay que encontrarlos rápido- admitió river – creo que la única salida será salirlos a buscar…- sugirió river.

\- Londres es demasiado grande, jamás los encontraremos- contradijo el doctor

\- Hay que separarnos, yo me llevo a clara- dijo y vio a la niña- pero primero hay que conseguir algo de ropa.- agrego river observando el vestido colgado de clara. 

\- Yo también quiero ropa nueva!- dijo Rose saltando de alegría 

\- Ok, les comprare ropa a las dos. Siempre quise tener una hija!- exclamo river sonriendo – regresamos en un rato.-a agrego dirigiéndose a la puerta pero una brazo la detuvo metiéndose en medio

\- Espera… ¿dónde conseguirás el dinero? – pregunto el doctor 

\- Yo tengo mis métodos, cariño. – dijo y luego le dio un beso al doctor

River iba caminando con cada niña en cada mano. Clara y rose iba señalando todo tipo de cosas (como si jamás las hubiera visto) conforme iban caminando rose encontró una tienda en donde vendían vestidos bonitos para niñas.  
Después de casi 3 horas salieron las niñas estrenando vestido nuevo, clara lucía un hermoso vestido blando con puntos rojos. Se veía muy linda ya que combinaba con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Rose eligió un vestido azul clara que combinaba a la perfección con su cabello rubio y obviamente river no desperdicio esa oportunidad para comprarse un vestido color rojo un poco escotado.  
\- ¿Cómo me queda chicas?- pregunto river viéndose en el espejo. 

\- ¡Está muy bonito! - exclamo clara 

\- Pero le hace falta tela, ¿no?- pregunto rose con el cejo fruñido

\- Así es el modelo cariño- dijo river sin saber que decir mas

En unos segundos después llego el vendedor que era un chico adolecente (no más de 20 años) que no dejaba de ver a river.   
\- ¿Les gustaron el vestido?- pregunto sonrojado  
\- Sí, no los llevamos- dijo river y se acercó a las niñas- que tal si van por un helado- agrego y le dio unas cuantas libras.  
\- Perfecto, ¿efectivo o tarjeta de crédito?- pregunto el chico tras la caja.  
\- Algo mejor…- dijo river cerrando el pinta labios alucinógeno agarrando al chico por los hombros y acercándolo a sus labios.  
El beso fue en realidad largo, después el chico algo atontado puso su propio dinero en la caja y le dio recibo y una bolsa para la demás ropa.  
\- Muchas gracias- susurro y salió de la tienda.  
River salió de la tienda y encontró a las niñas unos locales más delante de la tienda de ropa. Ambas estaban con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y hablaban muy agitadas.  
\- Hola chicas- saluda river y llama al mesero con la mano - ¿de qué hablan?- agrega  
\- Del nuevo parque de diversiones que se estrenó en Londres- exclama rose dando a river un folleto que contenía una gran montaña rusa en medio  
“ven y diviértete en el nuevo parque de diversión en el centro de Londres: hay pista de hielo, montaña rusa y muchos juegos más. Es totalmente gratis a niños con la compañía de un adulto”. Abra sorpresas muy gratas para los niños que ganen la rifa.  
\- ¿Desea que le traiga algo, señorita?- pregunta el mesero que hasta ese momento river no había percatado que había llegado.  
\- Un helado de chocolate- respondió river sin quitarle los ojos al folleto- disculpa usted que sabe de este nuevo parque de diversiones- agrego  
El chico tomo el folleto de las manos de river y pocos segundos después soltó una sonrisa.  
\- ¡El nuevo parque!, si claro que se. Es el más divertido parque que abrirán. Garantizado. Todos los niños, adolescentes y adultos tienen que ir. Hoy mismo en la noche, los niños entran gratis en compañía de un adulto- agrega el chico al ver a las niñas que con cada palabra que salía de la boca del chico.

\- Ya veremos, nos tenemos que ir- dice river y toma las niñas de la mano. 

Las niñas, tomadas de la mano de river, iban muy felices con su helado en la mano. Mientras river iba pensando en el dichoso parque. ¡Era una oportunidad de encontrar a sus padres!... ¿qué niño o adolecente se niega a ir a un parque de diversiones totalmente gratis?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento mucho por no publicar estuve ocupada sin mencionar las fiestas (por cierto felices fiestas). espero les guste y porfavor dejen sus comentarios.

**Author's Note:**

> este es el epilogo de la historia; espero les guste y por favor no olviden comentar.
> 
> desde la TARDIS...the doctor´s daugther


End file.
